


Fog

by phsfgg



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, I wrote this like a year ago and when I was having a depressive ep so, Laurie and Michael have a. Relationship., Or at least as angsty as I can really write which prob isn’t much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phsfgg/pseuds/phsfgg
Summary: Laurie likes to keep all those pesky little emotions locked tight in a box.A box that preferably has 14 locks and gets pushed into a dark damp corner of an attic.
Relationships: Jake Park/Laurie Strode if you squint, Michael Myers & Laurie Strode
Kudos: 14





	Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this sometime when pyramid head came out! So it’s an old dabble that I had laying around and decided why not just post it.

“What the fuck is that.” 

Laurie’s voice cuts through the chilled forest air, startling everyone. They had all been absorbed in the silence, all simultaneously watching the monstrous man stride through their small camp and towards the woods. It’s screeching metallic sounds following it away. 

”I’m not sure.” The new arrival says. She shrugs her shoulders as she speaks, dirty blond hair cut short and waving in the still night air. “I’ve never seen that thing before, but I know where it’s from.” She looks at the crowd of people surrounding her not even phased that she seems to be in a new world entirely. 

“My name's Cheryl.” She smiles. Laurie feels a little comforted by it. As do the others, welcoming her to their own little circle of hell with their own names. 

It’s been so long since Laurie came here, she’s unofficially one of the seniors of the group, the leaders of their depressing resistance. She’s seen so many new faces, ones from all different walks of life, times of life. She’s so tired. None of them should be here, Meg should be comforting her mother, Kate should be singing uplifting ballads, everyone should be somewhere they’re not. Laurie should be at home. She feels only pity for Cheryl, and her first trial.

“Hey we should like, get you introduced to the other guys to.” Nea pipes up, another older member of their group. “The ones that brutally murder us day by day.”

Her joke lands flat with Cheryl and the newer survivors, who still have grudges and fears of their… companions. Yui makes a face like she would rather drink her piss than do that. Claudette hushes Nea through a playful slap on her arm and chuckles. 

“Some of them are nice- besides.. that… whole thing.” She waves her hand in a vague circle. “You get used to them.” She adds lamely. Cheryl doesn’t seem very convinced. 

“I’ll introduce you to Micheal first!” Laurie volunteers, smiling and waving her hand for Cheryl to follow. 

“Who?” The other girl seems weary. 

“Why?” Jake says next to her, speeding up his usually slow walk to keep up with Laurie’s pace. He mirrors Cheeyl’s own skepticism. 

“He’s my brother.” Laurie says like that explains everything. 

“That’s rough.” Cheryl replies. 

“Easy for you though, because he’s nicer to people I like, so easy first meeting.” Laurie has to find hope in even the weirdest places, or else she knows she’ll break down. 

Each new person throws Laurie off kilter, no matter how used she is to their arrivals. A bittersweet lump forms in her throat. A reminder the outside world exists and still turns, but just out of reach of their cage. She can’t tell if she wants to get angry and scream at the newcomers, for simply  _ existing  _ here, or fall on her knees and sob her pain deep into the dead earth. 

She does neither, clamping her jaw tight and steadfastly moving forward, needing to look forward. 

“And that makes sense to you?” Jake side eyes her. Laurie can see a faint smile underneath the ever present layer of beard stubble. “The man who only breathes heavily as her first meeting?”

“Would you rather she been thrown to Frank and his little gang?” She smirks up to the taller man, already seeing the catastrophe playing out in his eyes. “Or maybe Herman, I hear he has  _ great _ bedside manners.” 

“Okay okay okay, I get it.” Jake puts his hands up in surrender. “Maybe Michael is the best option.” He grumbles. He keeps his deep frown for as long as possible with Laurie beaming up at him, but eventually sighs as his face softens and he smiles back. 

Cheryl gives a polite cough behind their backs, both having forgotten they were doing this for her in the first place. The new girl looks between them a little awkwardly. 

“Um- I’m sorry.” Laurie quickly recovers, “He’s usually over here…” she looks away from both of her buddies, face heating up and palms sweaty. She wipes them absentmindedly against her skirt. What was she doing again? 

“Michael!” Laurie yells out, hoping he wasn’t in a trial and she just made herself look like a total jackass. She’s saved from having to yell a second time when she hears grass begin to rustle over by the tree line, followed by the shape of a large man taking form. 

“Have you been following me again?” Laurie huffs. Usually Michael- when they’re not in trials- could be simply found in the open, but when he got into one of his ‘moods’ as Laurie likes to phrase them, he slips into the forest to simply watch from afar again, following his sisters movement unseen. 

Michael’s mask looks guilty in Laurie’s mind. 

“I told you to stop that. Just follow me, not stalk me Michael.” He approaches slowly, each step deliberate. But his head is lower than normal, an apology to Laurie for breaking the rules again. Jake doesn’t know to look for the killers brotherly mannerisms, putting a hand against the small of Laurie’s back as Michael draws nearer, tense and waiting to see what the other would do. 

“Both of you-“ Laurie rolls her eyes,” Like dumb teenage boys. Jake you know he’s not going to do anything.” She sighs crossing her arms defensively, ready to fight Jake about her relationship with Michael for like, at least the tenth time. Laurie doesn’t really feel like getting into the nuanced discussion today though. 

“... Whatever.” Is his only reply, which Laurie’s thankful for. He drops his hand as well back to his side, which Laurie pretends not to miss the pleasant heat and pressure against her back. 

“Anyways, we’ll talk later about this Michael.” She points a warning finger up at her giant human of a brother. 

“Cheryl, this is Michael, Micheal this is Cheryl.” She smiles while introducing the two, like they’re both old friends of hers finally meeting for the first time. 

“Uh, hi.” Cheryl gives a small wave. She looks at the other two like she’s asking if she was doing okay. Laurie gives her a dopey thumbs-up. Jake frowns. Michael is looking at Laurie too, taking the hand signal as the go ahead. 

Michael reaches out, grabbing a good chunk of Cheryl’s hair. Even though it happened quickly, to quick for Laurie to shout no to him, it feels like it’s slow motion as Michael tugs her head towards him, everyone's eyes wide in horror and fear of the thought of what was next. 

Both Jake and Laurie surge forward, Jake grabbing the hand with the comically large kitchen knife, stopping it from moving any closer to Cheryl’s head. Laurie in turn grabs the hand holding the girls hair frantically whispering what she hopes are soothing “Hey hey lets let go, let’s let go of the hair Michael.” Cheryl herself is fighting between fight or flight mode, wanting to violently lash out uncaring of who got hurt in her struggle to get away. 

Slowly Laurie pries Michael’s fingers open, running circles with her thumbs on the broad hand. Cheryl slips free the second her hair is no longer being pulled tight, breathing heavily. Adrenaline is seeping out of her body as she stands there, holding the top of her head. 

“So this was the best option huh?” Cheryl mocks, understandably upset at what just happened. She didn’t sign up to be a part of the circus. 

Laurie bites her bottom lip hard to keep from snapping- or crying, maybe both- still holding her brother's hand between both of hers. ‘He didn’t mean it’ she wants to say ‘He just doesn’t know how to behave how we do’ is another excuse forming in her mouth. ‘He likes you’ is the most horrible truth she could give right now. 

“I’m sorry. I should have- I didn’t know he would be like this right now.” She lies. She knew the second he stepped out of the woods he was in a ‘mood’. Jake sees right through her, eyes burning holes at the back of her head, but he doesn’t call her out. 

“Yeah.. I think I’m gonna head back.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, he uhm, he just wanted a piece of your hair.” Laurie tries, but knows instantly she should have stayed quiet when Cheryl gives her a glare. 

“Great to know.” She turns on her heel, heading back to the campfire in the distance. Laurie feels a pit forming in her stomach at the sight of others, knowing she failed at something important. Maybe Herman really would have been better. 

“You okay?” Jake grumbles behind her, voice grounding her back to earth. She looks back to see he’s let go of Michael, unafraid of him out here now that there’s nobody new to look out for. He looks at Laurie with somber eyes, mouth turned down in what Laurie can only guess is full of pity. She drops Michael’s hand.

“You can just say I told you so.” Laurie’s voice feels heavy in her throat. 

Jake doesn’t though, instead opening his arms in offering. Laurie falls forward, sniffling against the green parka. 

“That was dumb of me, huh?” Laurie’s eyes sting but she can’t and  _ won’t  _ let any breach the dam of her eyelids. Jake wraps his arms around her, a steady embrace for Laurie to sink into. 

“You really want me to put you down, huh?” Jake counters easily. Laurie wants to say she deserves it. 

She opens her eyes when she feels a new pressure on her head, but neither of Jakes have moved away from her sides. Lifting her head she sees Michael still standing there, his hand now playing with Laurie’s blond strands. It weakly dawns on her that the blonde hair of Cheryl is probably what triggered him, the only thing both girls had in common. 

“You’re an asshole Michael.” Theres no heat behind her words. 

“That’s a huge understatement.” Jake agrees. He’s put his chin by this point on top of Laurie’s head, looking out at nothing in particular. 

“A shithead asshole?” She squints up at Michael, who’s cutting off a small pinch of her hair with his knife. She hopes this helps him get back to normal. It most likely will, unless he  _ really _ likes Cheryl. 

“King shithead asshole himself.” She can hear the grin in Jakes voice even if she can’t see it. Michael just tilts his head to the side. Laurie chuckles into Jakes chest. 

“It’s my fault, I didn’t get the hint that it w-“ 

“Shut it. Michael’s just being Michael.” Jake squeezes his arms around her tighter. 

“No, he was upset about something already, I should have known.” Laurie continues. She could have avoided this embarrassment if she had just thought. 

“You can’t blame yourself for his actions Laurie.” His voice sounds hard when he says that, a cold anger behind it. She knows he hates Michael. She wish she could hate him just as much.

Michael himself is unbothered by Jakes righteous fury, tucking the lock of hair in his front pocket for safe keeping. He rubs a large hand down Laurie’s face as a thank you and apology at the same time, finally stepping back and wandering away again. Laurie really hopes it isn’t to watch over her again obsessively. 

“... I don’t.” 

Jake moves to grab both of her shoulders, pushing her away from him but keeping his grip on her. He awkwardly shuffles her backwards, to some fallen log so she’s not forced to sit in the mud. Her skirt would be ruined until it was magically fixed later. 

“Look at me Laurie when I say this. You are  _ not  _ your brother, and you do  _ not _ deserve any of this. Not a single thing is  _ your fault _ .” Jake holds her steady as he’s knelt in front of her, looking steadfast into her eyes as he says it. Laurie for the first time in her life, can’t find the courage to keep his eye contact, overwhelmed suddenly. 

“I- it’s j-just- he doesn’t- he can’t KNOW any better! I-it’s my job to help him a-and-“ the dam bursts, violent hiccups stopping Laurie from digging her grave any deeper. She doesn’t even really believe what she’s saying anymore. Maybe once she did, but now, after so long, she wonders why she ever did. 

“Laurie he  _ does _ . I can tell you as someone who isn’t related to him that he knows what he’s doing Laurie. Maybe you’d have a point with Sawer, but  _ him _ Laurie? Really?” Jake shakes his head in lieu of shaking Laurie’s shoulders. “No he understands when he makes you upset, or hurts you, he just doesn’t care. I’m sorry Laurie.” Jake sounds like he truly means it, like he could change Michael with his sorrow for Laurie alone. 

Laurie can barely breathe, let alone make any words come out of her swollen throat. She can only shake her head in denial. Michael can’t know he hurts her when he hurts her friends, he’s just protective. He’s showing his love for her in his own way, he just doesn’t understand that it’s too much sometimes. 


End file.
